What happens now
by Jennabee123
Summary: takes places right off from where the last episode ended AngelaJordan pairing hopfully, but who know once i get started lol


what happens now?

Disclaimer i own nothing except jared leto ;) jk a girl can dream though

_Angela : You proofread a love letter? Is this like a game to you?_

_Brian : Um, hardly._

_Angela : But you admit that you were involved._

_Brian : I'm not admitting anything._

_Angela : This is a joke, right? That the, the two of... Oh God. I can't_

_believe I fell for it. It's obviously a total lie._

_Brian : No, I meant every word. pause I mean, the person who wrote it_

_meant every word. Probably._

_Angela : Brian?_

_Brian : I didn't write it._

_Angela : But Brian, you said-_

_Brian : Forget what I said. Forget this whole conversation!_

_Angela : How?_

_Brian : pause You liked it, though, right? It made you, like, happy?_

_Angela : Yeah._

_Brian : 'Cause that's probably all that, you know, matters._

_Angela : To who?_

_Brian : To, you know, the person...who wrote it._

_Jordan crashes the scene_

_Jordan : Angela. Hey._

_Angela : Hey._

_Jordan : Hey, Brain._

_Brian : Hi. Hey._

_Jordan : Come on, let's go. she hesitates Don't worry, your mom said_

_it's okay. See ya, Brain._

_Brian : See ya._

_Angela gets in the car, looks at Brian the whole time, right before Jordan_

_takes off, she give Brian a little head-tilt look and smile_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Angela vo: **__so here i am sitting in Jordan's car and all i cant think about is Brian and how i am so pathetic to just leave him there in the middle of the road because of Jordan. I also cant believe my mother, she just assumes that i want to be with him. i am so completely confused right now i mean like i am Brian's Jordan Catalano which freaks me out. Oh god Jordan _

(Jordan has stopped the car he is staring at Angela, they are at the loft)

**Jordan: **so were here

**Angela : **ok

**Jordan: **you wanna go up

**Angela:** i guess

**Jordan:** ok because i want to sorta uh talk to you

**Angela**: if its about the letter i know

**Jordan: **What you do, how

**Angela: **it doesn't matter how i found out all i want to know is why

**Jordan: **can we go up and then talk i sorta don't feel like sitting in this car

**Angela **: yeah ok

upstairs, the lights are off and the moon is the only light

angela walking in stumbles over an empty beer can

_**Jordan vo :**__god how could i have hurt her, why did i hurt her, god im such an ass, i dont even get why she is here with me now, i dont deserve her presence, she looks so pretty in the moon light_

they are now sitting down on the couch

**Angela: **So talk ( her face is red from not knowing whether to scream or cry)

**Jordan:** i know i shouldn't have lied and said i wrote it. it seems like i am always lying to you, i mean the letter even though i didn't write it i still mean what in there, i dont know why i slept with rayanne i mean its not justifiable even if i did, but i think i maybe did it because we were both hurting because of things with you and like she just was hurt and i think for the longest time the only way me and her have found a bit of happiness if you could call it that is when we are drunk or high or have sex, i think we were so upset that we want to feel because i know i for one was numb when i saw you flirting with that kid i was so numb because i wanted you and i felt that i couldn't have you or deserve you that it was hurting me bad, you were the first person to believe in me push me to be a better person it felt so good but it also scared me because i felt that now that i actually had to change, and now that i think of it all you want is what's best for me, i care so much about you its scares the shit out of me to feel like i actually now have someone that has exceptions' for me and i was scared i would fail and you would hate me, but it seem that ive done that and now you hate me

**Angela: **i dont hate you

**Jordan:** really

**Angela: **yeh, i know what you are talking about that numbness i feel i haven't stop feeling it since i found out about you and rayanne, i feel like i have been let down my the people that i want to help be the best the can that the people i love dont care about me and that i was just a joke to both of you

**Jordan:** you were never a joke to me, do you really mean that you love me

**Angela:** i dont know i thought i did i just dont know anymore

**Jordan:** i think i might love you to and that scares me iv never know what it feels like to have someone love you and that freaked me out also

**Angela:** you don't think that it freaks me out

**Jordan: **o guess i never really thought about it freaking you out, i mean you were able to except that you love me so easy unlike me

**Angela:** which is harder i mean like god i wish i could have been like you and wait to find you how i feel, but it just hit me this feel and i just knew that i loved you. i know i always will in a certain way. im not sure if i can deal with all of this right now i need time to think and figure out what we are. but for right now we are just friends,ok

**Jordan: **yeah if thats what you want, i want you to know ill wait as long as you need me to

**Angela: **you dont need to

**Jordan: **i know but i want to prove to you that i can be there for you, that you can trust me, that im not always a fuck up

Angela:ok

**Jordan**: do you wanna go home now?

**Angela:** yes

_**Angela vo: i**__t weird how he can read my mind so easy, its scary sometimes_

Jordan drives her back to her house, she says night to her parents washes her face and teeth changes and goes right to sleep.


End file.
